


Päämäärättömyyttä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Passion, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, kiihkoilua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut? Ei, ei koskaan enää muita.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Raapalepuuroa [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Päämäärättömyyttä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Pecsin raapalehaasteesta, sisältää tasan 300 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisinä esiosina sekä [Lähtölaskenta uuteen vuoteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249652) että [Elämää suurempaa taidetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984428).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

(Yritä nyt olla edes muutaman minuutin ajan aikuinen, ei tämä ole mitään leikkiä. _Meillä_ on vastuullinen tehtävä, ei minun pidä tehdä kaikkea yksin! Et taatusti lähde vielä!)

James pyyhälsi sisään lähes tyhjään hyttiin sähköistäen seisovan ilman rätiseväksi matalapaineeksi.

"No, jo oli aikakin", Sirius tuhahti heilauttaen hiuksensa pois silmiltään.

"Vihaan Evansia!" James kuulutti heilauttaen osaston oven takanaan kiinni. "Sietämätön ämmä!"

"Miksi tällä kertaa?" Sirius sanoi virnistäen toispuoleisesti.

"Yritin lähteä jo kaksi tuntia sitten, mutta se räähkä pidätteli minua tahallaan! Ihan kuin valvojaoppilaat ei tietäisi mitä tehdä ilman että niille selittää kaiken. Onhan siellä Remus!" James vaahtosi heittäytyen penkille aivan Siriuksen viereen. "Ihan totta, aivan kuin se olisi halunnut pitää minut siellä koko päivän!"

"Ehkä se on mustasukkainen?" Sirius ehdotti ja otti Jamesin lasit pois. "Ehkä se haluaa sinut takaisin? Ehkä se ei halua, että teen näin."

James ei vastannut mitään, ei voinut, sillä Siriuksen huulet hiipivät hänen omiensa lomaan ja kieli kiiruhti uudistamaan tuttavuuttaan hänen kielensä kanssa.

"Ehkä se ei ole Evansin päätettävissä", James mutisi Siriuksen suuhun.

"Totta. Ei enää Evansia", Sirius sanoi vetäessään henkeä.

James upposi Siriukseen näkemättä muuta kuin harmaat silmät laajentuneine mustuaisineen, tunsi vain kiivaan hengityksen rintaansa vasten ja vaativat sormet selässään. Hullua, että hän oli joskus harkinnut tekevänsä tätä vain Evansin kanssa. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut? Ei, ei koskaan enää muita.

Ei ollut muita kuin Sirius.

"Missä Matis?" James kysyi suudelman lomasta, sormet täynnä mustaa tukkaa.

"Ei ainakaan täällä, joten ei kiinnosta", Sirius sanoi Jamesin poskelle, leualle, kaulalle. Hän heilautti sauvaansa lukiten osaston oven, rullaten kaihtimet alas.

James hymisi hengästymistään ja koetti ujuttaa kättään leveästä paidankauluksesta sisään. Heillä oli vielä hyvin aikaa. Remus ei ehtisi enää velvollisuuksiltaan häiritsemään, ja Matohäntä sai luvan pysyä siellä missä oli. Oli vain Sirius ja...

"James? Ala tulla!"

Lasi helähteli vaativien rystysten alla ja Jamesin ärräpäät hukkuivat hidastuvan junan vihellyksiin.

"Perhana!"


End file.
